


love is war (and i can taste the blade)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam grieving shiro, M/M, and then Shiro grieving adam, keith is their adopted son, lance comforts keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story of true love always ends tragically. When the Kerberos mission fails, Adam regrets never saying goodbye. When Shiro returns to earth, he wishes he never went to space.





	love is war (and i can taste the blade)

“Don’t expect me to be here when you come back.”

Those were Adam’s last words to Takashi, the love of his life, and he was really starting to regret it now. The remote dropped to the floor and he followed soon after.

The screen read ‘Kerberos mission failed. Crew assumed dead; missing in action.”

Everything seemed muted- his phone rang several times, and he didn’t even realize. He heard someone knock on his door, but he didn’t answer. He just stayed there, sobbing, leaning against a wall.

Why did he have to go? Why?

— 

Weeks later, Adam had packed everything of Shiro’s in boxes. He couldn’t have his stuff in the house- as much as he missed his fiancé, it hurt. It hurt so bad.

He was planning to give the stuff to Shiro’s parents after the funeral in two days. Standing up to make some coffee, he realized who’s jacket he was wearing.

—

At the funeral, Adam felt out of place. Everyone had a definite place in his life- friends, family... but what was Adam? As much as Adam loved Takashi, they had put their relationship on pause when the mission started. Ex-lover, perhaps?

Takashi’s mother seemed to notice. “He loved you.” She told Adam. “He loved you so much.” And yeah, he might’ve, but Adam couldn’t help but think that if Takashi really loved him, that he would’ve stayed.

—

When the Galra took over Earth, they thought after preparing for as long as they did, that they’d be ready for the invasion- Spoiler alert: they weren’t. Not at all.

Thousands died in the initial attack, and a thousand more were captured to be enslaved. The Garrison was the only line of defense- and it wasn’t doing too good. 

Adam was the only pilot in his fleet left alive: currently. A cruiser was on his tail and he wasn’t fast enough. When a bright light started to head his way, he closed his eyes. He thought of one thing: Takashi.

**Author's Note:**

> season seven has me dead. I swear... straight Keith... why?


End file.
